


Take Me Home, Romeo

by Raise_a_Roselia



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raise_a_Roselia/pseuds/Raise_a_Roselia
Summary: A Kaochisa one shot.
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato
Kudos: 90





	Take Me Home, Romeo

The packed crowd erupted in applause as the last notes faded out over their heads. The idols up on stage all beamed. Aya turned to Chisato. Though she wore a big smile, her eyes were already beginning to water from the emotionally charged atmosphere. Chisato gave an understanding nod and stepped back up to her microphone.

"Thank you all so much for coming today!" Chisato's voice rang from the speakers. "We are..."

"Pastel Palettes!" The girls cried out.

"And we hope you will all come out and support us again next time as well!" Chisato finished. With a short bow, all 5 girls left the stage.

Aya barely made it behind the curtain before the waterworks let loose. Eve patted the girl on the back as Hina began playfully teasing her. Spirits were high and the girls all congratulated each other as they stepped back into the dressing room. The guitars went back into their cases and Aya managed to rein in her emotions enough to speak.

"You girls..." Aya let out as she tried to stiffle the tears. "That was so much fun."

"You all looked like you were having fun too," one of their staff members added as they approached the band. "Well done today as well, girls. You can all take the rest of the night off. We'll collect your costumes so don't worry abo-"

The staff member was cut off by a light knock on the door. As another staff oppened it to check who it was, a blue-haired girl filled the gap. Her eyes scanned the room before landing on Chisato

"Ah, Chisato-chan!" Kanon called out to the blonde.

"Kanon," Chisato replied with a smile, stepping towards the door. The staff member opened the door fully and allowed Kanon to step into the room. "So glad you could make it!"

"I almost got lost on my way here," Kanon replied, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. Seeing the concerned look creeping onto her friend's face she quickly continued. "Ah, but Kaoru-san found me and escorted me here so I'm okay."

On cue, Kaoru stepped into the doorway and leaned on the frame. The tall girl brushed aside her purple locks as she gazed into the room, her eyes also landing on Chisato.

"Indeed, this adorable little kitten was in quite the bind," Kaoru explained. "Fortunately I found her a mere-"

"How did you enjoy the show, Kanon?" Chisato asled, cutting off the girl still in the doorway. Kaoru's face faltered for the slightest of moments before recovering, not wanting to give any indication the move bothered her.

The girls chatted for a few minutes as the band changed back into their casual clothes, Kanon excitedly recounting her first Pastel Palettes experience to the short blonde as Kaoru half-heatedly listened to Maya explain some of the more dramatic stage effects that had appeared during the show. Every few seconds, Kaoru's crimson eyes would flick to Chisato, trying to catch the girl staring or at least try to meet the blonde's eyes. It was for naught though, as even after Chisato had finished changing the girl politely kept her eyes on Kanon as they had their conversation.

"Kaoru keeps looking over at her," Aya, who had been watching Kaoru and Chisato from the moment Kaoru appeared, whispered to Eve.

"Do you think they got into a fight?" Eve whispered back.

"I don't know. Isn't it strange though that Kaoru's never been to one of our shows? They're childhood friends, right?"

"Maybe they're just not that close anymore."

Despite having her conversation with Kanon, Chisato couldn't help but notice the two girls whispering off to the side. While she didn't know what they were talking about, she could venture a good guess. This wasn't typical for the two and there was only two things, or rather two people, out of the ordinary here. She had a hard time believing anything to be said about Kanon needed to be whispered.

"Kanon," Chisato said as the other girl reached a lull in her story. Kanon blinked, surprised at the suddenness of Chisato's interjection. "You said Kaoru brought you here to the venue?"

"Yes..." Kanon replied carefully, knowning Kaoru could be something of a headache for Chisato.

"You wouldn't happen to know why she stayed here, would you?"

"She said she had a ticket. A friend gave it to her. Is something wrong, Chisato-chan?"

"No, nothing. I was just curious is all."

"Fuee..."

Afterwards, the girls all left the venue together and made their way to a family restaurant.

"I could kill for some french fries right now," Hina groaned as she led the group.

"Be careful you don't each too much, Hina-chan," Aya called out. "You don't want to have to be refitted for your costume."

"We just finished an intense show," Eve picked up. "We are warriors fresh off the battlefield. And like warriors we must restore our valuable energy and become stronger even in victory!"

"The glory of battle. As the great bard once said, 'it is war's prize to take all vantage.'" Kaoru commented.

"Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it..." Chisato mumbled under her breath.

"Ah, how fleeting," Kaoru finished.

"They're as energetic as always, huh?" Kanon noted as Chisato hung her head. 

"Kanon, you're my only true friend in this world," Chisato responded.

"You don't mean that."

"No, I don't." Chisato straightened again. Her eyes drifted to the back of Kaoru's head, watching the girl's ponytail sway as she walked. She let small sigh.

"Chisato-chan really should be more honest."

"Maybe so," Chisato responded, pulling her phone out and quickly typing out a text before sending it and returning her phone to her purse. Kanon gave a knowing smile. "Don't give me that look."

As soon as they were showed to their tables, Hina launched herself into the booth. Chisato and Kaoru both stood as the other girls split themselves into the two booths, both waiting to see where the other would sit. Before either could make a move though, Eve called out to Kaoru to sit with her and Maya.

"Ah, to fulfill the request one my little kittens, it would be my pleasure," Kaoru said, stealing a glance at Chisato to see her reaction. The blonde however, had already moves to sit with Aya, Hina, and Kanon at the other table. Soon after, the waitress came and took their orders before leaving to bring drinks

"So," Aya started as the waitress left. "Chisato-chan."

"Yes?" Chisato responded.

"You're good friends with Kaoru-san, right?"

"We've certainly know each other for a long time," Chisato gave a tense smile.

"I was just wondering why Kaoru-san has never been to one of our shows. I'd think she'd like to support her childhood friend."

"She's never personally asked if she could have a ticket. But then again, maybe she's come before without us knowing."

Kanon and Hina watched the exchange, Kanon looking slightly uncomfortable while Hina looked like she was dying to interject.

"Besides," Chisato continued, raising her voice slightly. "Kaoru prefers the more sophisticated theater. She's never been one to be interested in idols before."

At the other table Eve stared intently at Kaoru as she overheared the last bit of conversation from the other side. Maya gave the waitress a thank you as she set cups in front of each of them, then turned her own gaze to the tall girl. Kaoru, for her part, was putting on her bravest poker face.

"Kaoru-san?" Eve broke their table's silence as the other table's conversation continued.

"What is it, kitten?" Kaoru replied, brushing aside her hair.

"How do you feel about Chisato-san?"

"She is a dear friend who I hold very close to my heart."

"Have you two always been friends?"

"Aye, for many years. Our parents were very close so we got to know each other at a very young age."

"Wow. I wish I had a pretty childhood friend like her."

"It is indeed a blessing."

"So has she ever dated anyone?"

Kaoru, who had taken a sip of her water, began coughing. Maya, sitting next to Kaoru, raised an eyebrow as the girl recovered. 

"Ahem, Chisato has led a very busy life. She hasn't particularly been interested in dating." Kaoru raised her voice this time so it could carry to the other table. "Though perhaps one day she might meet a charming prince and be Juliet to their Romeo."

Chisato simply smiled at the back of Kaoru's head, though it was far from a warm smile. Neither Eve nor Aya decided to push to topic and the subject changed at both tables as the food arrived.

After their meals, the girls began leaving the diner. Chisato excused herself to the restroom, letting the rest of the group go on without her. Once outside, they began to go their seperate ways, Kaoru asking Maya to escort Kanon to make sure she wouldn't get too lost. 

"Someone should wait for dearest Chisato," Kaoru explained. Both Kanon and Maya gave Kaoru a look before turning and heading off down the street. Kaoru waved them goodbye before leaning against the wall of the restaurant. After a couple minutes, the bell rang as Chisato pushed open the door and stepped out into the cool night.

"I thought I told everybody to go on ahead," She said, not waiting for Kaoru as she began to make her way down the street in the opposite direction.

"You also told me to wait after we finished," Kaoru responded, holding up her phone with an open text from 'Juliet' telling Kaoru exactly that. She fell in step with the smaller girl.

"Did Maya-chan give you your ticket to the show tonight?"

"She did." Kaoru reached to lay her arm on Chisato's shoulders. A gesture which Chisato promptly shrugged off. "She asked if I had any interest in attending one of your shows. Since you had never asked me, I accepted."

"Of course I've never asked you. In fact, I believe I asked you never to come to one of our shows."

"You wound me, my dear Juliet," Kaoru said, dramatically clutching her chest. "You would deny my ability to see such a beauty perform such a bright and wonderful show?"

"You're ridiculous, stop that," Chisato said, reaching up and grabbing the hand clutching Kaoru's chest. "And I thought I told you to stop calling me Juliet in public. It's embarrassing."

Despite her words, Chisato refused to let go of the hand she had pulled of the other girl's chest. Instead she interlocked their fingers.

"At least you had the sense to blend into the crowd," Chisato continued. "If I had actually seen you it would've distracted me too much."

"Oh, am I that distracting? Young love truly is a wonderful thing. How fleeting."

"And if you say that one more time tonight, you're banned from all our future shows, Kao-chan."

Kaoru's face instantly became red at the mention of her old nickname. And despite not looking, Chisato knew it. It was why she chose this moment to strike. Tugging Kaoru's hand down, the blonde reached up with her other hand to grab the girl's chin and planting her lips on Kaoru's, lifting herself onto her toes to close the remaining distance. She held it for a few seconds before releasing the tall girl.

"Now take me home," Chisato said with a sly grin. "Romeo."


End file.
